comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2095/Voice Cast
Earth-2095 is a reality set in the year 2052. In the animated version of the reality, this is the voice cast provided: *Peter Parker / Spider-Man: Josh Keaton *Bruce Wayne: Kevin Conroy *Anna Watson: April Stewart *Benjy Parker: Grey DeLisle *Mary Parker: Tara Strong *Mary Jane Watson: Vanessa Marshall *Vic Stone: Khary Payton *Johnny Storm: David Kaufman *Jean DeWolff: Jennifer Hale *Gwen Stacy: Lacey Chabert *Amanda Turner: Stephanie Lemelin *Harry Osborn: James Arnold Taylor *Barry Allen: Roger Craig Smith *John Garrett: Patrick Warburton *Carol Danvers / Huntress: Jennifer Hale *Ben Urich: Phil LaMarr *Selina Kyle: Grey DeLisle *Angela Gordon: Tara Strong *Susan Storm: Kari Wahlgren *Brody Danson: Steve Blum *Matt Murdock / Daredevil: Brian Bloom *Kal-El / Superman: George Newbern *Jesse Joseph / Green Lantern: Phil LaMarr *Molly Brighton / Flash: Jennifer Hale *Hank Pym / Atom: Jason Marsden *Marina Curry / Aquawoman: Maggie Q *Cole Barton / Green Arrow: Troy Baker *Rex Mason / Metamorpho: Adam Baldwin *Darleena / Gladiatrix: Grey DeLisle *Robert Banner / Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Steven Nelson / Doctor Strange: Nolan North *John Stewart, Jr. / Warhawk: Steve Blum *Justin Grey / Cyborg: Roger Craig Smith *Wade Wilson / Deadpool: Nolan North *Edward Morgan Castle / Punisher: Marc Worden *Jane Foster / Thor: Vanessa Marshall *David Everhart / Black Manta: Kevin Michael Richardson *Matt Hagen / Clayface: Ron Perlman *Terrell Daniels / Velocity: Bumper Robinson *Scott Lang / Giant-Man: Crispin Freeman *Janet van Dyne / Wasp: Colleen O'Shaugnessey *Tony Stark: Marc Worden *J.A.R.V.I.S.: Paul Bettany *Billy Kaplan / Wiccan: Jason Spisak *Teddy Altman / Hulkling: Nolan North *Steve Rogers / Winter Soldier: Brian Bloom *T'Challa Chadwick / Black Panther: James C. Mathis III *Luke Cage / Thing: Khary Payton *Sam Wilson: Bumper Robinson *General Thaddeus Ross: Ron Perlman *Firestorm: Roger Craig Smith *Cliff Shepard / Major Force: Fred Tatasciore *Jason Todd / Batman: Jensen Ackles *Harley Keener / Robin: Stuart Allen *Josh Ryan / Bravado: Troy Baker *Norman Osborn / Green Goblin: Steve Blum *Daniel Beck / Mysterio: Benjamin Diskin *Adrian Toomes / Vulture: Christopher Daniel Barnes *Thomas DaFoe / Electro: Crispin Freeman *Henry Connors / Lizard: Dee Bradley Baker *Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino: Clancy Brown *Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven: Steve Blum *Flash Thompson / Venom: Matt Lanter *Dennis Carradine / Shocker: Rick D. Wasserman *Hannibal Davison / Chameleon: Steve Blum *Serena Patel / Doctor Octopus: Jennifer Hale *Cletus Kasady / Carnage: Fred Tatasciore *Floyd Lawton / Deadshot: Michael Rosenbaum *Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow: John Noble *Victor Fries / Mister Freeze: Maurice LaMarche *Darren Foxworthy / Bane: Travis Willingham *Derek Powers / Blight: Deidrich Bader *Julia Hendricks / Widow: Laura Bailey *James Hatfield / Blackdog: Idris Elba *D'Simion: Dee Bradley Baker *Red Volcano: Jeff Bennett *Madeline Granger / Nemesis: Kathryn Cressida *Danielle Maguire / Spore: Danielle Nicolet *Paul Green / Hazmat: Fred Tatasciore *Samuel Skeets / Twixt: Will Friedle *Erin Dean / Inque: Shannon Kenny *Kaine Parker: Josh Keaton *Tim Drake / Joker: Troy Baker *Dick Grayson / Deathstroke: Will Friedle *Daniel Roxxon: Nolan North *Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown *Ultron: Kevin Grevioux *Vandal Savage / Kang the Conqueror: Phil Morris *Thanos / Darkseid: Kevin Michael Richardson *Loki Odinson: Sam Witwer *Baron Heinrich Zemo: Robin Atkin Downes *Grodd: David Sobolov *Phil Matthews / Professor Zoom: Chris Cox *Ra's al Ghul: Steve Blum *Talia al Ghul: Juliet Landau *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin: Fred Tatasciore Category:Created by Artemis Thorson